l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Fatima
Fatima was the eldest daughter of the first Old Man of the Mountain, Hassan al-Alamut, the leader of the Assassins. She killed him ending his curse. Family Fatima had a brother, Haroun, and several sisters, as Shala, Chandra, Jamilah, Faida, and the adopted Adira. Re-Awakening, Part 1, by Lucas Twyman She was called the half-Soul, Slaves of Mortals, Part I, by Patrick Kapera and the Firs-Born, as the eldest daughter of the Old Man. Fatima (LBS - Shadow of the Tyrant Boxtext) Assassins' Heir In 1125 her sister Chandra failed to kill an Ebonite, and his father tasked the mission to Fatima. She succedeed, and the Old Man gifted her with the Wicked Moon, the assassin lengendary dagger. In 1130 her father trusted only his eldest daughter to destroy the Black Heart of the Immortal Caliph Hanan Talibah, the ancient enemy and former lover of her father. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 160 which marked Fatima as the Assassins' heir, over the rest of her siblings. Fatima (LBS - Shadow of the Tyrant flavor) Her sister Chandra had joined the Jackal, and she put them on advise. Fatima was perched in the darkness, lurking a fat Senpet near the Sultan's casbah, when the Monkey Man confronted her Knife Fight (LBS - Shadow of the Tyrant flavor) and trapped Fatima's soul in a Soul Jar. Moonless Night (LBS - Shadow of the Tyrant flavor) Jackal Undead Fatima managed to flee, but the process transformed Fatima in an undead. Fatima (LBS - Black Hand, Black Heart Boxtext) She joined the Jackal with phisycal signs of her decay. The left side of her face was ragged, as if the flesh were sloughing off of her skull, and her eye had dissolved into the socket. The smell of rotting candy struck in waves. Slaves of Mortals, Part II, by Patrick Kapera Her soul jar would be later sought to end her half-life, but never found. Fatima (LBS - The Awakening flavor) Killing her father After the death of the Immortal Caliph in 1132 Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 160 Fatima killed her father. Immortality's End (LBS - The Awakening Picture) Schism After the Old Man died, the Assassins were thrown into chaos. At this the Assassins erupted into open warfare, Starter Quotes (LBS - The Awakening) with Fatima controlling a small faction, and her second born sister Shala another. Bitter Shadows (LBS - The Awakening flavor) Faida eventually found Fatima, who she believed was an impostor, Blood Calls For Blood (LBS - The Awakening flavor) and defeated her. Faida left the corpse behind, but she did not know that Fatima had not truly died. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 172 Allied with Kaleel Fatima became an ally of the dark jinn Champion Kaleel, alongside with the Jackal Monkey Man. After the Awakening they learned that the Qabal Tabari had killed Gathriq, the first jinn to be dead by an human. Tabari died in the fight, and the sword he used, Sayel Blade, was recovered by Fatima's enemies, the Celestial Alliance, and taken to the Citadel. They told to Kaleel, already sequestered within Onaja's small form. He wanted to recover the blade by ane mean, and sent them to return the sword. Sneaking into the Citadel The Monkey Man and Fatima sneaked into the Citadel and ambushed the wielder of the Sayel Blade, Pashal, and the Sultan's son Effendi. Before they could killed them both, the Celestial Alliance Champion, Lurza, appeared and made them to flee. Kaleel destroyed Kaleel and his legion were destroyed by the Khayel, known as the Lying Darkness by the Rokugani. The members of the Celestial Alliance disappeared from the existence to fight the Khayel in the stars. It was not known if Fatima knew what truly had happened. Revenge Chandra the betrayer died in 1134, while confronting her sister Shala for the leadership of the Assassin Traditionalists. Until then both sisters had been allied. In 1167 Shala was murdered by Fatima who planted a black veil covering her sister's face. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 161 External Links * Fatima (LBS - Shadow of the Tyrant) * Fatima Exp (LBS - Black Hand, Black Heart) Category:Assassins Members Category:Jackal Members